


Hotel Showers

by stories4u



Series: Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cute, Gay John Laurens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories4u/pseuds/stories4u
Summary: John Laurens slips in the shower at a hotel Alexander Hamilton works at. I would give you a better summary but, ,,, I suck.





	Hotel Showers

John Laurens was staying in New York for a week, trying to get away from his father for at least a little while. He checks into the hotel, carrying his bags up the stairs. He couldn't wait to get a shower. He had been on a bus for the whole day and most of yesterday. As he walks, he notes a cute bellhop, staring at him as he walks past. John blushes when he makes eye contact with the stranger, and quickly looks away. John opens the door to his hotel room and throws his stuff on the bed.  
"I'll unpack it later." He mutters to himself, walking to the bathroom. He turns the water on for the shower before getting undressed and getting in. He felt the warm drops of water rush off of him. He sighed happily. The bus he rode to get to New York didn't have an AC, and it was hot. He and everyone else on the bus sweat the whole time, drenching the seats. John turns around to get the soap, but slips and falls, taking the shower curtains down with him. He felt a sharp pain in his foot as he fell to the ground. He reached for the phone, calling for assistance. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
"Hello?" John heard someone ask.  
"Hey! It's me, can you come in and help? I slipped and hurt my foot." John replies.  
"Do.. do you have clothes on?"  
"No? Who showers with their clothes on?" John laughs a little at his comment. He heard the person on the other side sigh.  
"I'll just... cover my eyes or something." The guy says before opening the door. He had his eyes tightly shut. It was the cute bellhop from earlier. He giggled as the bellhop walked around blindly, trying to find John.  
"I'm down here." John says. The bellhop reaches down, grabbing whatever he could. "T-Thats not what you think it is." John moans. The bellhop opens his eyes and blushes but doesn't move his hand. He stands there, frozen and blushing. They stare at each other awkwardly.  
"I expected you to take me on a date first or something," John laughs. "I don't even know your name..." He looks at the mans name tag. "Alexander?" Alex blushes even more than before. He was silent for a couple seconds, before opening his mouth again to speak.  
"Well... well if you want to go on a date or something.. I get off in a couple minutes.." He says, still blushing.  
"That would be perfect, Alex!" John smiles. "But you should.. help me up so I can actually go on the date." He giggles as Alex lifts him up and carries John bridal style to the bed, setting him down softly.  
"I'll see you in ten?" Alex asks.  
"I'll be waiting." John kisses Alex on the cheek before turning around to get dressed.

-

John put on a nice shirt and some jeans. He looked in the mirror. Deep down, he knew he shouldn't be going on this date. He knew his father would never allow it. But Alex was just... so cute. Alex made him weak in the knees, and he wanted to fall into his arms every time he saw the smaller man. John heard a knock at the door. He nervously walked over, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Alex's hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and he was wearing a nice suit. John suddenly felt very self conscious.  
"You look.. really nice Alex." John smiles, trying to hide the rising anxiety of his first ever date.  
"So do you, my dearest, John." Alex kisses John on the forehead before giving him some flowers.  
"T-Thank you," John smiles and takes the flowers.  
"Where should we go?" Alex asks.  
"Anywhere you want, darling." John smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the park? We can walk there or something." He laughs nervously. "I've never been on a date before. Sorry if it sucks." Alex blushes even more.

"Well neither have I, so we can go on our first first date together!" John giggles. 

And with that, the two left the room, giggling and having a good time. 


End file.
